Tori
Tori is the prankster of the Tai Chi Chasers. He is also the youngest (and smallest) of the group. Background Tori doesn't have any recollection of his parents and was raised in an orphanage. The only thing he thinks he has of them is a tiger pendant he has never taken off. Descriptions English / 4Kids Tori's the Tai Chi Chasers' team trickster. His favorite thing is playing practical jokes...but don't let his pranks fool you! He's a terrific Tigeroid with awesome Tai Chi attack skills which he uses to make fools of the Dragonoids. Personality Tori is a trickster and always tries his hardest to keep everyone smiling. Because he was raised differently than the others, he has a strange way of showing people he wants to be their friend, such as when he kept annoying Rai to smile, although Sena explained to him that Tori was just trying to tell him in his own way he wanted to be his friend. Tori was described by the woman at his orphanage that he had been extremely shy and never stepped over to another child, which the others found hard to believe. Abilities Biography Alongside his friends, Tori fled to Earth with the other Tai Chi Chasers to hunt for the other Tai Chi symbols. But feeling that Sena was getting boring, he used his Tai Ch character to allow him and Donha to ditch her, leaving two illusions in their places, as they went for ice cream. Donha worried that Sena would get really mad once she found out that they were goofing off (which she was), but Tori assured him that what they were doing was searching for the Tai Chi symbols "their way". On their way through the city park, they find their way to the Thump Tower contest and Tori enters. Despite him having the biggest constructed card tower, almost making him the winner, Donha alerted him that the Dragonoids were attacking Sena and Finn. He willingly forfeit to leave and help, arriving on the scene soon enough to help Sena drive off the attacking Dragonoid. But as she begins punishing them for ditching, they then sense Rai in danger of Luka. The team arrives on the scene and helps Rai drive Luka off before greeting him, with Tori calling him "one of them". But when Rai does not want to join them and rush off to find his mother, Tori uses his Myoen character to put Rai to sleep. When he awakens inside the Tigeroid space ship, Tori is the first to greet Rai, making him uneasy with his excessive chatting. He and the others eventually chase Rai down again after refusing his role in their battle, saving him from Ave before he steps in to help. Unfortunately, now living with the other Chasers, Rai was very annoyed with Tori's cheery attitude and thought he was the biggest pest in his life. No matter what Tori did to try and make friends with Rai, he would always yell and threaten to hurt him to get him to stop. On a Tai Chi search that led them to the tops of a high mountain, Rai finally learned Tori's previous life of being an oprhan before joining the Chasers and why he tries hard to be Rai's friend. Soon, Tori finds himself in danger when Garnia shows up and begins attacking, almost blowing Tori off the mountain. But he fought hard to protect his new friends, a nest with two eagle chicks, before getting help from Rai and driving Garnia off. Afterwards, Rai began seeing Tori in a brand new light, evident by him becoming one of Rai's good friends later on. After Rai begins treating the Chasers as his friends, he is mostly seen hanging around Tori and Donha. Later on, Ave kidnaps Tori when the Chasers search for a Tai Chi card in a cave full of tunnels and uses him as bait to force Rai and Finn to give them their symbols. But Rai and Finn trick Ave and free Tori before defeating him. During a mission to recover the Dream Tai Chi card, its shown Tori's dream is to be an famous comedian. When it becomes his nightmare, the audience he once cherished started to boo him. On a mission with Rai and Sena, Tori was able to return to the orphanage he grew up in before joining the Chasers. The caretaker recalled Tori's old life as being too shy to play with any of the other kids. But with a little motivation by her as well as a goofy smile passed down to Tori, he was able to make friends and that started his goal of wanting to make his friends happy. But it seems that when Tori and friends came to the orphanage, all the other kids believed that Tori was a famous movie star (thanks to a little lie Tori told before leaving) along with the idea that Sena was his co-star and Rai was his bossy, arrogant manager who messes things up. While this quickly annoyed the two of them (not so much to Sena), Rai and Sena decided to go along with Tori's lies. But Tori soon began feeling sorry for himself when he promised the kids a concert as an excuse to go back to the airship afterwards, which would've made everyone sad and realize Tori was lying. He tried hard to learn to sing, never actually mastering it in time, but Rai and Sena would not let Tori upset his "fans" and worked hard to build a stage for Tori to perform for the kids. Before going on, Tori saw the Tai Chi card they were meant to search for, the Sad card, but Rai was not convinced when Tori tried to tell him and pushed him onstage. Before he could begin, Tori began feeling upset and sad that he might let everyone down, causing the card to converge on his sadness and engulf the orphanage in a dome of sadness, making everyone but him burst into tears, including a suddenly appearing Garnia. He could not fight Garnia alone, eventually remembering his goal to make everyone happy and that he should not be sad to stop the card's convergance. And after helping Rai and Sena defeat Garnia again, they returned to the airship with a boquet of flowers for Tori. He found a letter inside the flowers written by everyone he left behind. But upon reading it, he realized they all knew he was lying and wished that someday he would be a star. To that, he cried out that he loves them all and will miss them. Later, when the Chasers go to a town to retrieve the time card, he gets caught in the convergence and has been sent back to the ice age along with Donha and Finn. Tai Chi Cards Already Had *Hwan / Illusion *Myeon / Sleep *Hwal /.Slip *So / Laughing or Lighten Up *Gae / Open *Sang / Up *Soh / Small *Sok / Fast *Su/Locate Found * Bi / Sad Given Temporarily Allies *Donha (Best Friend, Like a Brother) *Rai (Best Friend) *Sena *Finn *Hak *Komorka *Hannah *General Aidan *Asty *Cloda *Straw *General Zushen *Phoebe (Season 3) *Luka (Season 3 Only) *Jahara (Season 3 Only) *Duran (Season 3 Only) *Random People in Episode 36 Voice Actors Korean: Kim Seo Yeong English: Veronica Taylor Likes Playing around, funny jokes, hang out with Rai and Donha, Rai and Sena get along, Ophange Kids, sunny days Dislikes Rai or Sena's tempers, anyone who hates his jokes, Rai and Sena arguments Trivia *Tori resembles Marucho Marukura from Bakugan: both wear glasses, have short blond hair, and are both the shortest members of the groups. But some other rumors told that he is also resembles Clemont (or known in Japanese as Citron) of Pokemon XY for the same reason. *Tori dreams of being a comedian. *Tori's worst nightmare is people hating his jokes. *Tori lied to his friends at the orphanage, saying he was a movie star, Sena was his co-star, and Rai is his manager. Tori is the only member of the Tai Chi Chasers (Hak excluded) who doesn't use any Elemental Tai Chi Category:Characters Category:Tigeroids Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Tai Chi Chasers Category:Tai Chi Chaers